


Alternative

by routesphere



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/routesphere/pseuds/routesphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe in another universe, we can be together. Yeah, in another universe.</p><p>(a collection of AUs inspired by other series and prompts)</p><p>Chapters: 1) TMFU!AU, 2) Sense8!AU, 3) JDorama!AU, 4) Period Drama!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TMFU!AU

**Author's Note:**

> This AU collection will mostly get inspiration from other series, and prompts. So a bit warning that this might have some or a little to no connection to jaydick. 
> 
> First thing, TMFU!AU. I love TMFU. If you haven't watch it, please do. If you have watched it but didn't think of a jaydick connection, you're probably missing something. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

19.7.2015. Gotham City.

A young man in the mid-twentieth, wearing a suit and holding a suitcase, entering a building. Unlike the other building in the area that looked modern and glassy, this particular building looked old and stark.

“Excuse me, is there someone named Barbara here? Barbara Gordon?”

The person behind the first desk in the room pointed to the door in the right side of the wall. After saying thanks, he proceeded to enter the room. The room were messy, with books piled everywhere in the floor, and deranged in the shelfs. Between the mess of books, he found a red-headed woman in a wheelchair.

“Excuse me, are you Barbara Gordon?”

“Yes, and you are? If you want to buy some book collections, this isn’t the right room. As you’ve seen, this is a mess,”

He gave her his best charming smile. It seemed so natural as if he used to give it away. Fortunately, the woman, Barbara, didn’t seem impressed. She keep looking at the cover of the books on her hand.

“I don’t want the books. I am here to talk to you,”

“Really? But you seem like a buyer, with the important suit and all” Barbara placed the books on her lap, she rolled the wheel, making her way around. The books on the floor made it look difficult.

“Need a hand?”

“Don’t need to,”

After she refused the offer, she managed to land next to him. “So what do you want, mister important suit?”

“I am here to talk about your father,”

Barbara’s expression visibly changed, even just mere seconds. “What about my father?” she looked around then moved from him, “follow me to my room,”

The room was better from the previous. There’s a desk in the middle and a huge computer screen. He put the suitcase he had been carrying around on the desk. He then took a seat. Barbara across him.

“You must’ve known about his absence,”

“Clearly. He has been missing for a week. What happened to him? Who took him? Why would people kidnap him? He’s not important,”

“Slow down, lady. Apparently we have some clues of his whereabouts,”

“What are those clues? Are you some sort of detective?”

“Something like that,”

“Then keep talking,”

(********)

“His name is Richard Grayson. But people called him Dick,”

There was a snicker.

“Pay attention, Agent Todd. This mission is going to be important,”

Agent Todd, let’s just call him Jason, nodded. He focused on the slideshow in front of him. The room was dim-lighted. He was in the brief about his upcoming mission, somehow has a relation to this person whose nickname’s a lewd body part.

“He was an acrobat. And then he was a vigilante. Captured, faked his death, but then got recruited to espionage organization called Spyral,”

Jason grunted. He knew that independent spy organization that protects “secrets”. Which is kind of dumb.

“You have to prevent him from taking the Gordon girl. You must reach her first,”

(******)

Apparently he wasn’t the first. But he had put a tracker on the Grayson’s suitcase. Jason had been spying their encounter just from the building across. He was spying comfortably in his hiding, when suddenly there was a movement. Grayson and the Gordon lady walking out of the building. He quickly stood out, making him visible for the others’ view. At the same time they were getting inside of a vehicle. Jason quickly fetch his motorcycle. This would be a chase.

The car, a hijacked car, Jason was sure of it, just a few meters in front of him. He made his bike went on a full speed. Jason was undoubtedly good at driving his bike, making perfect sharp turns, not hitting any hindrance, getting into shortcuts, and get out of narrow trail. Grayson was equally good. The guy’s bigger vehicle didn’t become a problem. The car went very fast, avoided any obstacles, and could turn around smoothly.

The city of Gotham at night wasn’t the quietest. Jason didn’t get to shoot as many bullets to avoid ruckus. Then the chase was led into the quieter part of the city. Between warehouses and unused lot of vehicles. Jason had shoot several bullets to the tires of the car. Yet somehow he kept missing due to the very slippery of the landslide. Then they managed to get into a much reserved residence area.

This time, Jason lost them. Confused, he stopped his vehicle. A thought struck his mind that he had been fooled for the cars that had been parked on the sides of the road. He didn’t notice due to the minimum light. He turned his bike around. Then suddenly a loud popping sound on his below, before he realized, he already got thrashed out of his bike. Grayson had shoot his tires.

Having a small concussion didn’t stop Jason. He quickly got up to find that the car he had been following in the past hour were moving again. For his bike had been destroyed, that wasn’t a hindrance for him, he could chase them by running. So he ran.

He reached the bumper of the car, he took a hold of it, holding his feet to the ground. He tried to stop it by his strength alone. Of course that didn’t work.

The car turned on an alley, that’s when Jason noticed a set of police cars blocking the way. Officers came at him, ready to arrest him.

“I am with A.R.G.U.S! I don’t have time for this,”

(*********)

Grayson and Barbara’s car forced to a stop due to the very narrow alley that crushed both sides of the car. “I don’t like being carried,”

“Well you have no choice,”

Grayson helped Barbara getting into the house at their side, then he gently placed her on his back. “Hold on,”

They completely broke the law of entering someone else’s house, and getting up to the rooftop.

Barbara had been absolutely confused from the start of the chase and how Grayson took the lead, seemed absolutely idiotic. She even more confused when there’s a rope that stretched from them till far across.

“Don’t tell me we’re ‘gliding’ through this,”

“Yes. Yes. Definitely,”

They were preparing to take off, when the door that had been blocked, burst open.

“Guess our Mr. Chaser had caught up with us!”

“What are you doing? Let’s go!!” this time, Barbara couldn’t wait to get off this roof.

“Goodbye mister!” he gave the other spy a blink then took off through the wire.

(*********)

20.7.2015. Madison Square Park. NYC. Morning.

Jason had been in a foul mood since he failed his mission last night. Very strangely, his boss didn’t punish him or some sort. Instead, they were walking in a park.

“Okay cut it out, Steve. If you’re mad, just say it,”

“In all honesty, Agent Todd. I wasn’t mad. I would be mad if you call me Steve again,”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Yes, Mr. Trevor,”

They were inside a toilet. Jason waited for Steve to finish then someone came in. He turned to look, then found a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Okay he remembered whom that blue eyes belong to, he saw that just last night. It was beautiful too. Not that Jason would admit. He launched at Grayson, the other had to pay for his failed mission. Grayson fought back. Punches were flying, kicking involved, groan and snarl was heard. They threw each other’s body at the doors and the walls of toilet, breaking it. They were tangled in each other and fight for dominance. It almost looked like a fair fight but Jason’s build was bigger, so he managed to get around the other guy’s head and strangling him.

“Todd!! Stop it!!”

“What?!”

“Don’t kill your partner at the first day!”

“WHAT?!”

(*******)

“We’ll leave you two to get along,” Helena Bertinelli, the Spyral handler said to both of them, then left with Steve.

Now, it was just Jason and Grayson inside the café.

“So, Grayson..”

“I prefer Dick,”

Jason smirked on that. Did the other just flirt on him. “Okay, ‘Dick’… I was briefed about you, of course. You were living in the dream, a billionaire’s ward, charming as well. But you were a vigilante too? What made you took that dirty road? You even had to kill yourself—ohh wait faked your death. And now, you’re someone’s private spy? What happened to living, Dick?”

The smile was kept on Dick’s pretty face, but it looked sour. Just the way Jason wanted as an impact of his mocking.

“That’s all true. But I am still, charming. I had searched about you too. You were what? A professional criminal? Stole every precious historic possession in the country? Instead of imprisoned you, they took you as a spy. That was luck is’nt it? Because before, your life hadn’t got a glimpse of luck at all. Your father was a drunk, and your mother… what, killed herself?”

Jason immediately rose and snatched Dick’s shirt collar, “You don’t fucking talk about my mother!!”

“Dude, chill. My mum and dad died on a trapeze.”

By that, Jason’s grip loosened.

“Whatever happened in the past. Whatever my past about, it’s none of your _fucking_ business,” Dick said, he looked ultimately crossed and forced Jason to let go of his hand.

The next minute, they just had a stare down.

(*********)

“So what is this? Two spies from different sides, came to protect me? I had to rescue my Dad from this Vandal Savage guy. Because apparently, my Dad is batman?”

“Yes, Babs,”

“I feel like I’ve been thrown to a spy movie!”

“That’s cute, Babs. But you should rest now. Tomorrow we have to fly to Mexico, first thing in the morning,”

“Aw, you two can make a cute couple. Wanna switch role, Dick? You should’ve been her fiancé,” Jason interrupted on the entrance of the room. Apparently the place only have 2 beds.

“That was chosen by those upstairs, we can’t switch, Jason.”

Dick’s glare quickly met Jason.

Barbara looked at both of them, yawning, head already resting on the pillow. “How about you two be each other’s fiancé so I can get some sleep?”

(*******)

21.7.2015. Early morning.

“So you did some shopping last night?” Barbara stared at the spread of dresses on her bed.

Jason nodded, he had a smug smile on.

Dick on the other side just looked at him suspiciously.

“What? Trust me on this,”

They were about to go to the airport, but before departing they have to dress properly for their cover. Jason as the fiancé was an architect. He wore a three-piece English suit, with black jacket and dark-blue waistcoat. The tie was black and blue toned that fit perfectly between the collar.

“Are you being suspicious or are you actually admiring my features?”

Dick let out a breath that he didn’t notice he had been holding. He had to admit though, Jason looked good in that suit. Since the day he met him, Jason wasn’t wearing anything this decent, he looked like a punk unlike a spy. Also this time, his hair was combed and slicked back. Okay, he looked smoking hot.

Dick turned his gaze away, his cheeks were visibly red.

“You look good too. Better than yesterday,”

He scoffed. Well yeah this time he didn’t just wear his normal spy cover suit. This time he wore a pin-stripe double-breasted suit. He was supposed to be an art collector.

“But there needs an adjustment,”

“What?”

He turned back his gaze to be surprised because Jason was suddenly very close.

“It’s all black. There need some color. You’re an art collector, right?”

He gulped. Suddenly his heart was beating faster than normal.

Jason grabbed his tie and loosen it. “I am sorry but this tie need to go,” He let him. Jason then replaced the plain black tie with a rose-colored tie, with vivid rose pattern. The whole time Jason placing the tie, Dick cannot help but looking at his face, admiring the details. Jason’s cologne also caught his nose, which was a very pleasant smell.

“But this doesn’t fit,” Dick finally mouthed.

“It doesn’t need to be fit,”

“Look, now you /are/ an art collector!” Jason stepped back, looking at him proud.

“Jason you’re such a fashion guru!”

Barbara who had gone to the bathroom, finally returned. She quickly moved to the center of the room. She looked full of confident. She wore an A-line skirt dress, with the colors blend from green to orange. Her hair red hair were tied to the side. The dress made her emerald eyes looked bright. She looked stunning.

“You’re welcome,” Jason threw a very smug look at Dick.

“You guys looked very handsome too!” Barbara looked at both of them, somehow proud.

“Ohh before I forgot,” Jason suddenly was down on his knees in front of Barbara. He held out a box, “Your ring, fiancée,”

“Seriously? I don’t like wearing accessories, but wow this ring’s beautiful!” Barbara accepted the ring happily.

Dick didn’t let out a sound. He’s suddenly jealous. He’s jealous of Barbara. Who knew the A.R.G.U.S punk was very attractive and has a good sense of fashion.

(*********)

21.7.2015. Mexico City.

Barbara and Jason were walking around the town after they checked in. Their meeting with Barbara's relative will be held in the evening.

"Where are we going?"

"Just like what architect would do, checking out the sights,"

They were walking in Nuevo Polanco. Their hands were connected with each other. Since the place were mainly tall buildings. Barbara didn’t understand the architectural importance of it.

“Tell me about that building,” she pointed at the most odd-shaped building available.

“That building is Plaza Carso, it is for Soumaya Museum, the most visited art museum in Mexico. This was built recently in 2011, by architect Fernando Romero. The museum has a narrow entrance that opens into a large white gallery. The top floor of the building is opened so that it is illuminated by sunlight during the daytime,” Jason answered with smart tone.

“Do you read that off Wikipedia?”

Jason quickly placed back his phone into his pocket, “No, why would I?”

Suddenly, a bike stopped in front of them.

"The hell, you arent supposed to be here!"

Dick placed a finger in front of his own lips. "Ssh! You guys are being followed!"

"I know that!" Jason replied in an offended manner. When they checked in to the hotel, there was 2 suspicious locals. They were suspicious due to their throwing glances at the trio. That was so obvious. Why would Dick thought he wouldn’t know? Instead, crash in them and bringing danger on their cover.

"I think they're about to mug you. Whatever you do, dont retaliate!"

"Lets get out of here," Jason pushed Barbara’s chair wheel a little bit forcefully so they could leave Dick.

(********)

“I was right, was I? Did someone get hurt?”

“Jason did well,” Barbara replied. “Just a broken nose to one of them,”

Jason just grumbled. He lost his watch and his phone because of this, Steve better replace them immediately.

“Anyway I got this gadget I received this afternoon,” Dick shows them off a camera. The other two wasn’t impressed. “It’s not a usual camera! It’s to detect kryptonite!” now this peaked the other two’s interest, “Apparently we suspect that they’ve kidnapped superman or something, or stole his powers!”

The three of them went silent. The mission just became the world’s urgency in a matter of seconds.

“You said that so lightly. And you plan to use those?”

“Yeah?” Dick stared at Jason, confused.

“Well nope. I better use it. Architect need camera, art collector doesn’t need”

“I doubt that,”

“You two. Please don’t fight about spy gadgets.” Barbara said sternly. Headache creeping into her when they’re about to fight. These two have to get along. She had to make them get along.

(******)


	2. Sense8!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson was at the darkest moment of his life, when a stranger suddenly appeared before him.
> 
> alternative: they say the love between sensates' are pure yet dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netflix just came into my country, and I just finished watching Sense8 several days ago. And I cannot not thinking of a possible jaydick. (im sorry)  
> This time special guest: Dinah Laurel Lance!

Dick picked up the knife, his hands were trembling. He couldn’t take it anymore. His world is ending, his life he ever dreamt of had been stolen, he better off dead. Then why was he hesitating? It’s just a simple cut in the wrist, it probably would hurt a bit, after that death would took him, he would feel no pain anymore. The image of what happened to his parents, his Foster Dad, his brothers and sisters, his friends, his entire career, flashed on his mind like a camera roll that only had 1 second delay. All of more reason he should just let it go. His life wasn’t worth it anymore. No one would remember him. He would probably just be found dead as a failed ward of a billionaire.

He took a deep breath. This time was for real. No more failed suicide attempts, no more pills, no more endless therapy. He moved his hands to his wrist. An odd smile appeared in his face. This was happening. Soon, he would be free.

“The hell you’re doing?”

The kitchen knife clanged to the floor. He was shocked. Not like shocked like seeing a ghost, shocked because he was so deep in his solitude then was forced to get out. He turned around to find a man standing in his left.

“Who--?” Dick hadn’t get out of his shock, he couldn’t form words, let alone thought about this man’s sudden appearance.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to shock you. I should’ve said something like ‘Stop! Don’t hurt yourself!’ like some cliché movie line isn’t it?” The man snickered.

Dick was silent, was this some sort of joke to this man?

“God, sorry. My tendency to be an arsehole,” the man stepped closer to where Dick sat on the kitchen floor. “But I am really honest. I was in my apartment in New York, then I was here and seeing you about to take your own life,” he kneeled down then picked up the knife. “I suggest not to do this,”

Dick looked at him with a strange stare. _Is this for real?_

After the man placed the knife away, he dropped to the floor and sat next to Dick, but not as close to make him alarmed. “Want to tell me what happened?”

Dick gaped his mouth. He then pulled his own knees, buried his face in his knees. Okay this was for real. His mind came up with an imagination of a man he haven’t met before, a good looking one, to stop him from his foolish attempt. He wanted to laugh, but instead he was crying. He did, and he couldn’t stop. It’s not because he was ashamed. More like, this was the first time someone actually there to stop him. Even it was just a mere imagination as he believed.

“Man, I am here for you, okay,”

He cried, like he did every night. But this time there’s someone with him.

(*********)

Dick woke up the next day on his couch. He sat up then looked around at the room. His vision was blur, not because the ray of morning sun filling his room, but because of his eyes, there’s a slight throb as well, like it always did after he cried all night. He stopped whatever the thought he was on his current wake, then directed his mind to last night. The events of last night was very blur. So he cried, then what happened? His head suddenly throbbing. That man… That dark haired man with string of white hair and arsehole face… was he for real? Or he already slept when he appeared and it was in a dream? Whatever that was, his head was now throbbing violently. Okay he needed a pill or two of ibuprofen, and a shot of beer or something. Right when he’s about to walk to the kitchen (with his kitchen knife placed neatly on the counter), someone knocked on his door.

“God bless, Dick. You’re alright! I was calling you all night!” the person behind the door looked at him with relief.

Dick forced a smile. Ah, yes. He remembered ignoring Dinah’s call.

“Yeah I am okay. Thanks for checking me out,”

Dinah gave him a content smile, “You know, since I am here, how about I make you some breakfast?”

“I don’t know you can cook!”

“Not as good as you!”

They both chuckled. Then he stepped aside and let her in.

(********)

What Dick liked of Dinah, not just as his lawyer and a friend, she always knew when to step into his invisible boundaries and when not to be. When most people would see him as something problematic, like an object, and like something strange and out of place. Well he did, but didn’t want to be treated like that. Dinah would always respect that boundary. So after they had a nice breakfast together, they sat on the couch and watch some cheesy morning shows.

“Things will lighten up you know!” she gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, before excusing herself to leave the place. She knew how he needed this ‘peaceful’ morning. She didn’t break it by telling him about his case. Only that sentence alone, was about her progress on his case.

He actually never believed that. But for once this time he actually believed.

(*********)

Not too long after that, he got out of his apartment. He actually needed to clear his mind. Of what happened last night, of his attempt, of motivating himself to keep walking through his life.

It was afternoon, the park was quiet, most people would still be at their office or at school. That’s good for him. That’s why he chose this specific time. Not many people would see him. He couldn’t bear with their stare.

He sat on the bench near the pond. His hands holding a sack of bread. Some of it already in crumbs being thrown to the pond, and eaten by ducks. He liked birds in general. Duck was okay too. Their quacks of saying that the food were theirs, the pad of their feet approaching the crumbs, the move of their beak of chewing it. He found himself smiling, it’s really nice to see how these creatures so beautiful when his life was so bleak.

“Maybe you should adopt a pet,”

He almost jumped out of the bench, but he remained. He looked to his side to see the stranger from last night.

“Hello, I don’t expect we meet again,”

“Me too. I can’t believe my mind can come up with a strange face, twice,” this time he managed to say words.

The stranger looked startled though, “Wait, you think I am just an imagination?”

Dick snorted, “What else?”

“Dude. I don’t know how this happened too, but I for certain, am real. You remembered, last night I told you I was in my apartment in New York? This time I was waiting in the cafeteria for my friend, and now I am here,”

“You didn’t sound convincing last night,” okay that was Dick, defending himself. He didn’t actually remember the guy told that.

Luckily the guy didn’t seem to barge into his weakness, instead saying something else, “Jason, Jason Todd. That’s my name. I am an engineering student. See? That’s how real I am. And you are?”

“I am…” Dick hesitated. If he didn’t know about him, wasn’t that better? All of the people here knew him. “Richard. Richard Grayson. You can call me Dick,”

“See? You’re as real as I am… Dick,”

Dick didn’t replied. He watched the ducks in silent. He still senses the other’s presence though. But somehow, he didn’t want him to go. It was strangely comforting.

“So, Dick…”

“Yeah?”

“About yesterday… I am sorry. I was very insensitive. I didn’t mean to. I was a complete stranger… Yet I act like that…”

“To be honest, Jason. I don’t really remember much about last night,” Dick admitted. “Besides, if what you said are true, then it wasn’t your fault that you suddenly ‘zapped’ into my place,” he thought about the possibility of their encounter, it’s pretty insane.

“I don’t know if we would see each other again. But if we do, you can—“

Dick only blinked once, but the guy suddenly vanished. He gaped. It’s not like the guy vanished like a ghost, it didn’t left him scared. He felt empty even.

(*********)

“Dude, who are you talking with?”

Jason startled, “Roy?”

“Yeah it’s me. Earth to Jason,”

Jason looked around. Just like last night, it suddenly changed back to his surrounding. This time it’s much of a shock. He’s back into the bustling university cafeteria, with his friend already arrived. Last night was like a dream so he didn’t think it was real, but this time, it’s very real, he’s in a room with many people, there’s Roy too.

“Tell me what did I just do?”

“Didn’t I just say talking? I thought you were talking to that girl over there,” Roy pointed to the girl just across their table, also right in the direction of Jason’s view. “But then I figured you weren’t. And I don’t know, you looked content?”

Jason blinked, swallowing Roy’s reply. So it was real. Him visiting that pretty guy, twice. That pretty guy, Dick, was real too.

“Man, you’re freaking me out,”

(************)

It’s been days since he last seen Jason. Maybe it was just an accident, what happened between them. Maybe that’s it then. He wouldn’t see that young man tall figure again. He was still a student right? As he remembered. So he’s younger than him. He looked young too anyway. His dark hair with strings of white. His blue mixed emerald eyes. He couldn’t believe, he actually missed him. He wanted to see him, this time very clearly. But how? How did whatever happened between them worked? He didn’t want it to be just that.

“What the fuck…”

Dick turned around from their balcony to see Jason already on the floor of his living room, “Hello, Jason…”

“Dick?” Jason got up.

“Now what did you just do?”

“I was just trying to sleep. But I can’t, so I suddenly fell from the couch. Then I am here,”

“You sleep in the couch?”

“I just finished my assignment,”

“Uh oh. Life of a university student,”

“Yeah, nice to see you too, Dick. What are you drinking?”

“Coffee. Want some?”

They both looked hesitated for a second. But Jason closed in and took the coffee.

“Just like you did with the kitchen knife,”

“Man, I thought that was a dream,”

“Me too,”

“But how could I even touch this? If I wasn’t really here and I can go back to my place in a blink,”

Dick smiled and shrugged.

Jason smiled as well. For a note, this was their first time exchanging smiles. “Taste good?”

Dick nodded.

Jason took some sip, then he placed it back in Dick’s hands, “No kidding,” Jason placed his hands on the balcony’s bar, looking at the view before him, “This is definitely not NYC,”

“Right. I forgot to tell you. This is Gotham,”

“Whoa I lived in Gotham before!” Dick gave him a confused look. “Only till I got adopted by my foster parents and moved to Boston,”

“I see,”

“You know, Dick. I still don’t know how this work. I was just…”

“…thinking about you,”

Both of them immediately looked away. Each didn’t notice their blush. Man this is so cliché.

“So, things going well?” Jason returned their conversation.

Dick scratched the back of his neck, “Kind of. Better than last week for sure.”

“I bet you do.”

Dick knew the man was being subtle, but he could sense that he cared for him, a lot actually.

“Anyway, I thought about buying a pet…”

(************)

“This time they have special guest so they bring snacks. Amazing isn’t it?”

“Yeah, come on, Tim,”

“Wait, you actually wanted to go?”

“Why not?”

Dick and his little brother, Tim, walked to their car. Tim got into the steering wheel. Dick was still dealing with his alcohol addiction so he couldn’t drive yet. “Okay, thank god,” the teen let out a breath. It was actually much of arguments to get Dick’s arse into this car to travel to the support group meeting. Thought about it, his brother recent moods were bright, like he used to. He couldn’t be more glad. One of the reason, he suspected, because he brought a pet parrot that he named ‘Jaybird’.

(**********)

Dick was half-regretting coming into the meeting. He thought his mood would change of how he viewed this meeting. Unfortunately, it’s as boring as ever. This time, since they have this ‘special guests’ the room was filled with more people. It would be forever till his turn to speak up. Couldn’t handle the boredom, he stood up then excused himself to the bathroom. Tim who sat beside him only nodded. He used to halt him though, this time he probably understood his boredom.

Instead of going to his usual fleeing place that was the bathroom, he instead walked into a hall that he haven’t been before. The door behind him also gone. There were many people walking through the hall and passed him. Of all those people, he spotted Jason. It seemed Jason spotted him too, they quickly approach each other.

“Dickie! What are you doing here?”

“Was wondering that myself,”

“Ohh my god,” Jason took the older man’s arms. He pulled him into the nearby room, that was an empty classroom, “You’re in my campus! You did it! You did like what I did! You are here in my place!”

“It seems to be!” Dick couldn’t help but smiling at Jason’s excitement.

“This is crazy!!” Jason sat on one of the desk, his hand holding his hair, this time he looked confused.

Dick followed and sat beside Jason. “This happened like what? Five times. I don’t mind with it. I think it’s fate,”

Jason dropped his hand. He then stared at Dick, that was already staring at him. This was actually the first time they sat very close, didn’t say anything but staring at each other. They were admiring each other’s face until Jason broke the stare.

“To be honest, Dick. I have been having this strong feeling about you,”

“What is that?”

“I don’t know. You’re a complete stranger to me. Yet I feel strangely connected with you,”

“I feel that too, Jay,”

“I am serious, Dick. It’s like I can feel your every emotion. Even your pain… Every bit of it…” Jason’s hand moved closer to Dick, Dick easily captured it.

Dick looked at their hands. What Jason said was true. So that’s what the strange feeling about, the way their emotions connected. So that’s why Dick could sense Jason’s worry and care about him.

“If you say so. Do you know what I am feeling right now? Right at this moment?”

Their face suddenly very close, only inches apart. They can feel each other’s breath, and each other’s warmth on their connected hands.

Jason replied by closing the gap between their lips. Dick immediately returned the gesture. They were kissing and it felt so right.

The kiss was chaste. Despite the shortness, the feeling lingered. Dick, on his once playboy career, never felt that kind of kiss before. It was a completely new feeling, like a wave, but warm when hit him. It also felt pure. The darkness, the pain in his heart slowly lifting. He wanted more of it.

Dick initiated the next kiss. This time was longer for sure. It was slow at first. He tasted Jason’s lips, he made sure to remember how it taste of smoke and peppermint. Then he opened his mouth, letting out a moan.

“Dick, what are you doing?”

The tongue on his lips suddenly gone, replaced by air. Fuck…

“Nothing, Tim,”

He turned to look at Tim. And that boy was shocked. Like, shocked in horror. Of course, that’s normal if you just saw someone kissing air.

“Is it finished yet?”

Tim shook his head. Poor Tim. “Not yet, but I have to go. Stephanie called me. Something important she said,”

“I am going with you,”

Dick took a glance back before following Tim. It’s not like he could control whatever his new ability to go back to that interesting activity with a complete stranger.

(*********)

Okay, he wished he can control it. It’s been /weeks/ since he had seen Jason. His life had changed a lot too. His case had been solved. Thanks to Dinah’s competence, he’s no longer to be hated by Gotham citizens. He also started a new life outside Gotham. It had been his intentions from the start, but he cannot be seen as coward fleeing from Gotham, so he must finished the case first. He actually wanted to go to NYC, so he can be close to Jason, to actually meet him in person. But he hadn’t manage to meet him like they used to. So he settled just outside Gotham, in Bludhaven.

It’s still unresolved, this ‘phenomenon’, their connection, and their ability to meet without actually being there. They didn’t even share phone numbers, let alone address to visit in person. They were too caught up with listening to each other’s problems, sharing the same emotions, and then there was kissing. So, was it wrong? Was it wrong to kiss? Dick never thought of that. He always thought it’s the right thing to do. Besides, the feeling was mutual….right? _Ohh God_. What if Jason thought otherwise? What if he was grossed out and didn’t want to meet him again? What if he cut whatever the connection that happened between them, even though he doubted he knew how. Suddenly a churning feeling appeared in his stomach. He didn’t want that to happen. At least he had to fix it, and say sorry. He was being selfish and didn’t actually thought about the consequence.

He arrived at the door of his new apartment. He unlocked it, and came in to see it wasn’t his new apartment. It was someone else’s.

“Roy, thank god. Get your dirty ass over here and give me my food,”

Hearing the familiar sound, made Dick smile wide. God, he missed that voice. He missed seeing the person who owned it.

“If you’re okay with Thai food,”

“Dick…”

Jason was on the couch, inside a messy living room with piles of books and papers. Jason looked at him, breathless.

“Jason…” Dick finally seeing Jason, he didn’t know what to do. Apologize right away?

“You can sit here. I am sorry for the mess,” Jason patted on the spot next to him.

“I am sorry too, Jason,” Dick sat on the couch next to him.

Jason didn’t respond. He was looking at his papers.

Was he angry or did he just missed what he said?

“Uhh… What? Sorry for what, Dick?” Jason finally looked back at him. Okay he looked like he missed that. He looked preoccupied with the papers. “Sorry, Dick,” he chuckled then, “Tomorrow’s my last day of exams, and I have to cram this much,” Dick didn’t say anything, “This is what I get for being lazy to study in normal days,”

“I am sure you do good,”

“Thanks,” Jason smiled. God, Dick missed that smile. He then turned back at his papers.

Okay, so they weren’t talking about the kiss. So they also wouldn’t talk about how they haven’t seen each other for weeks?

“God I am so hungry! You want to eat that?” Jason gestured at the plastic bag that he believed were Thai foods.

“Sure! I bought two portion,”

“You eat two portion?”

“No, only one. Suddenly had a hunch to buy two,”

Jason laughed, “It’s okay. I wont judge if you actually eat that much,”

The boxes of Thai food got out of the plastic bag, now each in Jason and Dick’s hands. Jason looked hesitated, then he opened his mouth, “I think that’s how it works, Dick…”

“How?”

“Because you have a strong feeling to meet me. I too was thinking about you all this evening. I think it won’t work if it wasn’t two ways, if it wasn’t _mutual_. Like, I was too preoccupied this past weeks due to deadlines and exams. You too must be busy with your case. So it never was the right time whenever we tried to make the connection,”

There again, Jason’s smart talk. Dick couldn’t believe he had to experience this with a very hot and smart university student. This was fate, for sure.

“I missed you, Jay…”

After this explanation, he was absolutely sure that the feeling was mutual.

Their lips were connected once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love sense8. If you had watched it, you'd know I look at this on riley and will's relationship.  
> I tried very much not to make it too cliche (sorry again).  
> I probably write a second part, for their actual meeting. Tho idk if it's necessary. This fic already crazy enough (lol)


	3. Time-Travelling-Drama-AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you and I tonight, why don’t you figure my heart out? (The 1975)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this idea after watching a dorama with my Chinese dormmate

Sunday morning is a nice time to sleep or lazying around. Definitely not a time to be absolutely anxious. Especially when it’s not in a right position to be anxious. Unfortunately, in a very unfortunate moment in his life, Jason has to be. His hands are sweating, his chest is rising, the clothes he wears are uncomfortable. He doesn’t want to go, but he has to. It’s Dick Grayson’s wedding. It’s his pseudo-brother’s wedding, and it’s definitely not his place to be anxious. 

The truth is, he never saw Dick Grayson as a family. The thing is, he actually likes him. He loves him. Unfortunately he has to let go of the dream of being with him, for Dick to be with someone else. Jason always holds the record to be the most unluckiest guy on earth. So it’s not a new concept for him to have this fate. It’s easier said than done. There’s a lump in his throat, he wants to throw up. He can’t do it. He can’t let go yet.

Jason Todd, the homicidal anti-hero, always the tough guy, can’t be seen as a cry baby. He doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t want to attend the wedding. Ohh he wish he could turn back time.

(*********)

Lets look back at the first time he got the news.

“You’re engaged with her. Again?” Jason said, cannot hold back his surprise on the telephone.

“Yeah. Third time and I win the prize right?”

Jason twitched his lips, he’s on the verge on being upset yet Dick decided to joke around. Just seconds later, Dick laughed and Jason wanted to punch him if he’s actually with him.

“Why not trying it again and see how it goes?”

The thing is, you never tried, never did she. Jason wanted to tell that, but he didn’t want to ruin the other’s always good mood. He didn’t want to be the party pooper.

“I wanted to tell you before, Jay. But you’re off somewhere, trip to the Amazon, with your new alien friend,”

“Yeah, now I am back with a bad temper Amazonian, and this amazing news. Surprise to me,” Jason finally has his reply. Dick was talking so eagerly with the previous ones, he couldn’t squeezed in a reply.

“Haha, always with your comebacks, Jay. So you like it?”

“What?”

“I mean, you’re happy for me? Me being engaged?”

The air felt suddenly heavy, even though they were only linked by a telephone line. Dick being in Gotham, and Jason somewhere in other parts of the US after his Amazon trip. Maybe it’s only in Jason’s part. He suddenly unable to automatically comeback with a witty remark. Why does Dick always ask something so straight-forward. Not just face-to-face but also in the phones.

“Of course, I am happy for you, Dick,”

Dick always has this hasty engagements, and it never led to a happy wedding. Call Jason a horrible person for not wanting Dick a happily ever after, unless it’s with him. Who knows this one (hopefully) ended up the same again.

He was fine until he received the wedding invitation a week later.

(*******)

The problem is, Jason never been there for Dick, neither did Dick. After Dick’s spy retirement, he’s always in Gotham. While, Jason always, yet again, find trouble somewhere else. It’s like the universe always wants to separate them.

Jason’s always eager to meet Dick. He thought it’s so obvious how much he’s showing how he meant for him, but who knows, Dick probably just think it meant as a brother love. Jason never asked. But he knew exactly what Dick thought of him. Dick Grayson, never been there for him, thought him as a brother, funny that. But maybe he should’ve told him. Maybe he should’ve asked. Now the clock’s ticking, and he’s already too late. The world is not, and never on his side.

“Aren’t ya like the groom’s brother? Why aren’t ya inside?”

Jason turns around to see a man speaking with cigarette on his mouth. The man wears an ugly trench coat, doesn’t suit the theme for today. But from the look of his face, Jason already knew who the man is, John Constantine. What a surprise Dick invited him. Guess all those in the superhero business got invited, even the arseholes ones.

“I am not his brother,” Jason says sternly.

“Okay not brother. But I sense a wedding crasher in you,”

Jason looks at the man unbelievably.

“Now what happened? He dumped you? You didn’t tell him until it’s too late?”

Jason goes uncharacteristically quiet.

“It’s the latter isn’t it?” he can see clearly that the man, John Constantine smirking, “You know, there’s no too late in magic,”

Jason lets out a laugh that meant to show his bad boy side, but it sounds pathetic when he heard it, “What you suggest? Time travelling?”

“You’re definitely not his brother if you immediately guessed that,”

Jason looks at John now crossed he can pull a punch right now if the man didn’t provide him an excuse not to. “Yeah boo-hoo I’m the pathetic wedding crasher wannabe, but that doesn’t mean you can mock-sympathy me,”

“Ouch, boyo. I’m not mock-sympathying you. I’m giving you a solution. I can make you go back in time and fix this,”

“Just leave me alone,”

“Have you checked the mirror? Or have one of your not siblings told you that you look horrible.” John doesn’t back off, instead he gives him a knowing smirk, “I am John ‘Fucking’ Constantine and I am a man with no jokes. I can bring you a life-changing trip with no sweat. Trust me,”

Jason wishes he didn’t see that ugly smirk. The world suddenly goes black.

(**********)

“Morning mate,”

Jason jolts his eyes awake. The world immediately spins around him. His head hurts so much just by looking. A sweat trickle down his neck. He has to hold his head so he can get a composure. He needed like a pack of aspirin. “Not so much for a life-changing trip,”

“That’s the spirit. Welcome to the past!”

“I am not done,” Jason groans, trying to look at John without seeing so much of him, “basically, you’ve blacked me out and kidnapped me to the past,”

“It’s better than you’re awake and experience everything. Come lad, up and up,”

Jason immediately retracts his hand from John’s grip. He can stand on his own now. “Don’t fucking touch me,”

“So you have 24 hours to fix everything,” John says, not minding his rude attitude. “Auf wiedersehen. See you on the other side,” That’s it. Suddenly John is away from his vision. Jason turns around 360 degrees and couldn’t find him anywhere. The English bastard left him with questions he must now solve himself. He looks around taking in his surrounding. He’s definitely in an apartment building, but he never been to this one. From the sky line, he’s definitely in Gotham.  For the time, he knows the sun is setting soon. But what date exactly? How much far off he’s casted in the past? Now he only got 24 hours to fix his badluck by telling the person about his feelings. As if he’s in a romcom movie and John Constantine made him do it.

 “Jay? Jason?”

Jason startled and immediately turns to the direction of the sound.

“That’s you? Wow it’s been a while you pay me for a surprise visit!”

Dick walks approaching him with a surprised look, probably as surprised as Jason for not seeing him in a tuxedo.

“How do you know my new apartment? I can never underestimate your information gathering skills,” Dick walks closer and opens his arms for a hug.

Jason is still startled but he embraced the hug and actually hugged back. He felt the surge of relieve knowing Dick hasn’t married, yet.

“Ohh I sure miss you,” Dick gives him seconds of tight embrace until he lets go. He then searches for his key and opens the closest door to them. Jason notices the grocery bags on the floor, Dick dropped it when hugging.

“Come on in, Little Wing!”  

(*****)

Dick Grayson’s apartment usually very messy, this one now is a lot messier. How new is this new apartment?

Dick probably saw the disapproval on Jason’s face, so he says, “Lots of things going on right now, haven’t got the time to put these into places,”

Jason wanted to ask, it’s the wedding isn’t it. But it seems too obvious so he doesn’t.

“You can make the time now, since I am here,”

“You mean you want to help me tidy these?”

Jason rolls his eyes in answer, obviously.

“Ok ok, thanks jay. Let me put these foods first.” Dick brightens up in seconds, he walks to the kitchen. “Make yourself at home!”

Jason sighs then flops down to the sofa. Even the sofa is randomly placed in the center of the room.

Instead of talking his feelings out, he spends the next 2 hours helping Dick tidying up his apartment. He doesn’t know if the time limit is until the day ends, or the next day. Since he started with a little amount of daylight.

“You’re back in your Nightwing costume,” Jason saying just as the matter of fact, when he sees the costume on the closet when putting Dick’s other clothes.

“Yeah, it’s crazy but I am back,”

“Not at all. You tweaked a few things. But I bet still fits your ass perfectly,” Jason said, touching the fabric.

Dick laughs at the comment, “Then how about tonight?”

“What?” Jason asks, a bit flustered for the context.

“Tonight. Patrol together. Nightwing and Red Hood together,” Dick said, Jason stops flustering. Honestly, Dick Grayson, “Just like the old times,”

“Yeah, just like the old times,”

Jason turns around to see Dick’s expression, having the same nostalgic face.

(*******)

After having Chinese dinner take out, they go outside, entering the night patrol. Jason didn’t bring his Red Hood equipment, hell he didn’t even expect to be travelling to the past. So Dick lends him his spare Nightwing domino mask. “It still fits you perfectly,” Dick said, referring to the last time Jason wore a Nightwing costume. Jason’s not sure whether he’s joking or sincere.

The patrol went out normally. They stopped an illegal gun payment rendezvous and that’s it. Now they’re on top of one of the highest building in Gotham. They just sat there on the edge, a few meters of each other. They saw the night skyline of Gotham. Still bustling with whatever the night activities the citizen has.

“So how’s things?” Dick asked after a considerable amount of comfortable silence. Nightwing and Red Hood, chilling. “How’s you and Roy?”

Jason still doesn’t know exactly how far off in the past he is. What’s the past him doing right now. But he decided to reply it in a current fact, “We’re done,”

“Done?” Dick sounds surprised. Jason caught a relief on his face.

“Yeah I have my own goals now,”

“Does the goal included you go everywhere in a suit? Wait, you’re a spy now?”

Jason is a bit startled. Ah yeah Dick referred to his suit he wore in the wedding, and he brought with him to the past. Now he’s just wearing one of Dick’s –ridiculous- leather jacket.

“Do you see me faking my death? So it’s no,”

The smile on Dick’s face faltered.

“Shit, sorry. I only meant as a joke. I’m definitely not going spy, Dick. Just have my own adventure now,”

Dick lets out a small chuckle. “It’s okay. The faking death thing is definitely the worst decision of my life,”

“Glad you noticed,”

They sit there again in silence. Jason thought this is his turn to open up a conversation.

“So, what about you? What’s your plans?”

“Just be my own man, Nightwing. And settling and continuing my life,”

 “Yeah I bet Barbara’s happy,”

There’s silence for seconds, until Dick replied, “I don’t know,”

“You want me to ask why?”

Dick chuckles. “Everything’s going really fast. After our engagement, her dad want this one to be fixed soon. He actually isn’t all approving. Bruce’s too. I think everyone think this is a waste of time,”

“Do you think about that too?”

Dick replies with silence. Odd. It makes Jason intrigued and he wants to push it further, if he’s selfish enough.

“You guys love each other. And that’s a foundation of a happy married life. Isn’t that what you’ve been dreaming of all your life?”

Dick lets out a wry smile. “After all the recent happenings of my life, I think that dream is no longer there. And I don’t think I love her as much as I did in the past,”

Jason finally gets it now. Dick actually doesn’t want to get married. Not this soon probably. So why do the engagement you dickhead? Jason wants to knock the sense out of him.

“I actually like someone else. But I don’t know when will we be together. It feels like the time for us is running out,”

Jason swallows down the pang of jealousy. Ah now the marriage isn’t the problem, but a new person is on the line. He wants to retreat. He wants to finish this conversation and just go back in the present.

“If you’re patient. The time will come, and eventually you’ll be with the person,” Jason cant believe he actually said an advice for Dick’s love problem. He should just say ‘stop dreaming, you’re never gonna be with the one you love’.

Dick smile is growing. “You’re right. I think so too,” he’s now looking genuinely at Jason.

“Yeah,”

“So you’re on your own, right? You want to stay for the night?”

“Probably,”

“Lets go back then, Little Wing!”

(*********)

The next day he doesn’t wake up in Dick’s apartment, in the sofa just right when he passed out. He wakes up in the garden of the church. John Constantine in front of him.

“Welcome back, Cinderella!”

Jason groans trying to lift himself up.

“Sorry for the mistake. What I meant 24 hours is after you sleep,”

“Figured,” Jason said shortly.

“So how is it? You won the prince’s heart?”

A smirk growing on Jason’s face. “No need.”

The church doors suddenly open. The wedding attendances are walking out. There’s loud mumbles and confusion in there face. The bride and groom also go out. They are walking separately. No church bells even rung.

“Because Dick Grayson is his own wedding crasher,”

Jason didn’t’ tell his feelings. But one problem is down. No more wedding. Now’s left is this person Dick Grayson actually loves. Jason just has to look out for that person. And then when the time actually finally comes, he will admit his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’ve said all the AUs in here are crazy, right. Actually in the dorama, the protagonist managed to tell the person he loved, the person also said she loved him back. But the marriage is still happening. I didnt want this to go down that angst road)


	4. You hold my heart like delicacy (Period Drama!AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based loosely on Pride and Prejudice & Downton Abbey.

Jason Todd dislikes aristocracy, but he likes aesthetics and fine things. Since both are aligned that makes him as much as an aristocrat. He wasn’t born aristocrat like many people for their inheritance and blood, he was a nobody. Until he strived his way as a wealthy merchant. During balls and dinners, which is the only time he attends to the public, he's known as the lone merchant. Having a stoic expression and only interacts with certain people, no one knows him. He's mysterious but that makes about his quality, and specifically popular among the ladies.   
  
Tonight's ball is no different than the other. Jason attends this one because there's a visiting ambassador from oversea. Jason looks for opportunity to expand his trades.  
  
The evening went usual. Jason has declined offers to dance, by nodding politely saying he can't dance. He’s not opposed to the gathering. The visitors wear their finest dresses and suits. The ballroom is decorated according to their themes. The foods are delicious, and the drinks are exquisite. But he only does the important thing, talking and drinking with important people. Dancing, the main activity, like love sick fools, he calls it, isn't part of the list.  
  
"I wish I can respect that if it was true,"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Can't dance? A fine gentleman like you? During all those trips didn’t you learn any moves?"  
  
"Well I do know one move not to do an inquiry on people without meeting them before hand, at least not obvious. I know for sure we haven’t been introduced, aren’t we Richard Grayson?"  
  
The man before him casts him a smile. He's known for the smile that makes all the ladies swoon. This should make him flattered.  
  
"I know there's something more than that looks, Jason Todd. I'll confirm your sources that I am the solicitor of the county you live in,"  
  
"I don’t think confirmation from me is necessary for a solicitor like you, Mister Grayson,"  
  
They both shake hands before throwing their glance on the dance before them.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with dances. You should try it sometimes,"  
  
Jason was about to reply before Grayson was snatched away. Their eyes met for their last glances.  
  
Jason stares at his cup. It is indeed their first exchange, but Jason has his eyes on him for quiet a while. The raven haired man, with an enticing blue eyes, Richard Grayson is not just a skilled solicitor, he is also very rich. He is the heir of both the Grayson house and the Earl of Wayne. No one isn't thrilled knowing Richard, but he is currently taken. Jason gulps down his drink before searching for the main guest of the event.  
  
The guest is unfortunately occupied at the moment. There's Grayson as well. Between them there's a woman. The woman with red hair, pretty one she is, actually the one who snatched Grayson away. He doesn't need his source to confirm that she's Grayson's fiancee. But currently they don’t look like a happy couple.  
  
"So it's true that you will run off with him. Then we shall stop pretending,"  
  
"Richard what are you talking about?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, I am calling off the engagement,"

  
  
(****)

  
  
"Seems like we're entangled in a situation," Jason witnessed the drama before him in fascination. This is the kind he won't receive in his trading. Home is always the source of the good things.  
  
He felt sorry for Grayson though, he looked upset. But with that looks, he won't be sad for long.  
  
"Seems like engaging with the guest is no longer necessary, my lord,"  
  
"Precisely, Smith."  
  
"Then it's not necessary to waste your time any longer here,"  
  
"Indeed, lead the way, my humble companion,"  
  
Jason follows his valet to his carriage. Before leaving the building he has his goodbye to the host. Like a respectful gentleman he is.  
  
He heaved a sigh finally being inside his comfortable carriage. When suddenly the door is opened again. A person stepped inside and sat.  
  
"Aren’t you leaving?"  
  
Jason cannot believe his eyes, Richard Grayson is in front of him, inside his carriage.  
  
"Is everything alright, my lord?" Smith asked from outside.  
  
"Perfect. Can we move now?"

 

(****)

 

During the way, Jason can only stare at the figure before him. He didn’t invite Grayson to his carriage, the man invited himself. For what reason, Jason doesn’t know. He wanted to ask, but it seems like the person he’s been staring at is too preoccupied.

Grayson only sat there in silence, staring blankly out of the window. Which there’s nothing amusing to look at, since it’s late and dark.

Jason leans back to ponder. Before he left, there was a discourse between Grayson, his fiancee, and the main guest. Unpleasant discourse about something Grayson figured about and he decided to call off the engagement in public. Which in other words, they broke up. Is the damage that serious? Has they broke up the engagement for real? 

He stares again at him. The beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the sky that meets the sea, is now bleak. Either from the cause of dim lightning or because the event this evening. He understands now. Richard Grayson has his heart broken and he’s his getaway. 

Jason Todd feels oddly flattered.

 

(****)

 

Jason recognizes the road has entered Gotham county. He commands the coachman to move the direction towards the Wayne manor. 

“Don’t!”

His guest that was silent all the time suddenly shouted. Jason lifts an eyebrow. He’s the owner of this carriage, of course he has the right to command his coachman. Besides, he hasn’t officially accepted the stowaway in front of him.

“Pardon me. I don’t feel like going there,”

“Isn’t Wayne manor your house? Or is it the Grayson’s?”

“No, I mean yes.” Grayson stuttered. “Both are my house, but I live in Wayne manor,” he blinks several times in realisation. “I am sorry, Lord Todd,” for the first time in their journey, Grayson shows an emotion, fully aware. “I don’t mean to be rude,”

Jason thinks the otherwise, he has been rude.

“I am not ready to face everyone in the house. Not after what happened in Lord Jordan’s house. I don’t want Kori to find me there too,”

“Lady Anders?”

“Yes, she’s my ex fiancée now,”

Jason doesn’t respond. He stays silent to let the man tells his purpose of being there.

“I am sorry, I am not in my right mind currently,”

“It’s fine. Just tell me, is there anything I can help?” Jason smiles, keeping his patience up. He understands that Grayson is in distress, pushing him won’t lead to any good.

“Thank you. Just like everyone said about you that you’re kind beneath that cold facade,”

Jason usually doesn’t let that go, but for now he keeps the smile.

“Please let me stay in your manor. We live in the same county, so it won’t be a trouble for me to go back to Wayne manor tomorrow,”

“I see. Of course, you can stay,”

“Thank you,” for the first time in their journey, Grayson smiled.

 

(****)

 

Not for a while, they arrived in the manor. Jason doesn’t own the place. It belongs to his stepmother. On visits, it is called Montoya manor, but most of the time it is his home.

Smith, his valet has noticed the extra passenger he has. Jason smiled at that, “Please call Jones to attend to Mister Grayson. Provide him with everything he needs,”

This is Grayson’s first visit to the house. He looks out of place, without luggage only bringing himself. 

“Jason you’re bringing a guest?”

From the stairs appears his stepmother, with dark skin and green eyes.

“It appears so, mother,”

“Appears so? Jason I don’t let you follow me footsteps around the world to lose your manner,”

Grayson intercepts, bowing shortly, “It’s not Jason’s fault, milady. I asked to be here. Jason is kind enough to let me,”

“I know you. You’re Wayne’s ward,” 

“Yes, Richard Grayson, Lady Montoya,”

“Please excuse us, mother. The evening has been tiring for us,”

Renee smiles at their guest “Well, I hope you have the most pleasant stay. Please just treat this as your own house. If there’s anything just tell the servants they will comply you with all your needs,”

“Thank you, milady,”

Before continuing his steps, his mother squeezed him on the shoulder. “Beautiful lad that is. You sure he’s not sleeping in your room?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, mother. He has his heart broken,"

 

(****)

 

“Jones will escort you to your chamber, is there anything I can help you with?”

“You have been the most helpful, Lord Todd,”

Jason grimaces at the name. It’s weird for it to be spoken outside of profession. Before Jason can correct him, he already said his goodnight. Jason reluctantly replied, and watched the other leave him.

That night Jason sleeps while thinking about the peculiar guest in his house, and the odd predicament that led him here. 

 

(****)

 

The next morning, in the dining room, breakfast is ready. Jason and Renee has been waiting for their guest.

“Do you think he’s alright?” asked Renee putting down her tea cup. She busies herself by reading the morning letters.

“I will ask him again, milady,” Jones said, the house’ footman but currently Grayson’s valet.

“No it’s okay, let me check him,”

Jason pushed his chair and stood up. He leaves the room hiding his anxious strides. He should have done this last night, he said to himself.

He knocks the door to one of the guest room Grayson stayed in.

“I told you Jones, I will have breakfast in a moment,” said the muffled voice inside the room. Strangely, Jason smiles at that.

“How long since Jones reminded you for breakfast?”

There is a sound of footsteps then the door lock turns.

“I am sorry, Lord Todd. I didn’t notice,”

“It’s fine. I am here to check up on you,”

“Ohh,” Grayson looks genuinely surprised. “I am flattered,”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Hopefully. Please have a seat,”

Jason enters the room and takes the only chair there. The room has been tidied by Jones, and Grayson has dressed as well. He’s all ready to go, if there’s not something troubling him because of last night. Jason looks at him trying to read his expression.

“How was your sleep?” he asked after he realised they had been in silence.

“Very helpful, my lord. Thank you for letting me stay,” Grayson sat at the bed, his hands are fidgeting. “Her and I haven’t been living up to a happy couple people expect. Last night, I decided I would end it, so I did. I thought it was easy. I thought it wouldn’t hurt,” Grayson said, his voice in choked sobs.

Jason looks at him, confounded. He has a strong urge to cross the space between them to reach out and hug. But they’re brits and they just met yesterday. 

“Please don’t punish yourself, Grayson. Every relationship, no matter how loose, it’s hard to get out,”

“How many relationships have you been, milord?”

“More than you can expect from this face?”

Grayson broke into a small smile.

“I am sorry to break down like that.”

“It’s okay, I would offer you drinks if it’s not too early in the morning,”

He got up from the bed. “I know we just met yesterday, but I’ve heard a lot about you. I feel oddly familiar about you. We live in the same village, for god’s sake,” He brushes his hair, smiling wider. “My problem isn’t going to be solved in one night, but I am glad I am here. Thank you for all the comfort you’ve given to me, Lord T-“

“Please don’t,”

“I am sorry?”

“Call me Jason. Only my acquaintances call me Lord Todd,”

“Okay, Jason. Then you can call me Dick,”

Dick smiled like the first time they met. In that moment, Jason realised that he loves that smile. He wants to ensure that it stays there. 

 

(****)

 

“I am sorry, Lady Montoya. Last night, I wasn’t right on my manners,”

“It’s okay, Mister Grayson. It’s not often we have visitors, not with this grumpy gentlemen right here,” Renee glanced at her son.

Dick chuckled, “Thank you for letting me stay here, milady. Please don’t worry about your son, he has been a true gentleman since I met him,”

“Ohh I really hope you can visit here again,” she pats his shoulder, “I’ll leave you to my son. Be careful on your journey back,” she looks at both of them, smiling knowingly before disappearing inside the house

Dick and Jason was left in the entrance of the manor. Two carriages are waiting at the small path. 

“I suppose you’re not going to the Wayne manor with me?”

“I would love to, but I have to attend the meeting at the docks. I am a businessman if you haven’t notice,”

“I notice that very well,”

“Then I say good luck for finishing your affair,”

“Thank you, Jason”

Before Jason can realise, Dick pulled him into an embrace. “I hope we can see more of each other, Jason”

“I, too, Dick” Jason said, smiling. He squeezes the smaller man gently. They have called each other by nicknames and now they’re hugging. Jason has the feeling that they will see each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about this au a lot but I am not sure everyone will like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I removed the "spyral ability" to hypnotize people so they can't see their face, I agree with Jason, it's kinda ridiculous.  
> I might or might not continue this TMFU!AU in the future, as much as I enjoy writing this, I suck.


End file.
